


La noche más larga

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Harry para Kary. Narra la historia de una noche tras la guerra (sin spoilers del séptimo libro) en la que Harry se tira sobre el piso de Grimmauld place y...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noche más larga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamiandhikari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yamiandhikari).



> Este es el segundo regalito, para Kary. Ella pidió un Remus/Harry tierno con besos, abrazos, apapachos y demás ;).

****La noche más larga**  
** **  
**Ocurrió en la noche más larga y fría del invieno: el solsticio. Las llamas crepitaban en Grimmauld Place, pero aparte de su chisporroteo ningún otro ruido se escuchaba en primera instancia. Sin embargo, si uno prestaba atención, podía escuchar la suave y sigilosa respiración de Harry Potter, quien estaba hecho bolita a un lado de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en las llamas. No había nadie más en la casa. Él mismo había levantado las mejores barreras, repelentes y hechizos confundidores que se sabía y los había reforzado con un par de hechizos de dudosa procedencia que había encontrado en un libro en esa misma mansión Black. Sólo alguien que conociera la vieja casa tan bien como él podría haber entrado, pero Sirius ya no estaba allí…

Después del estruendo de la guerra lo único que deseaba era estar solo y cerrar los ojos. Que ningún ruido interrumpiera el vaivén de sus pensamientos que danzaban luctuosamente por los que se habían ido. Quería dormir largo y tendido, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Y, ¿qué noche mejor para dormir así que la noche del solsticio?

El sueño le estaba quitando fuerzas y poco a poco iba perdiendo la posición para acomodarse sobre la alfombra lánguidamente. Pronto sintió un abrazo que lo hubiera sobresaltado si no hubiera estado absolutamente exhausto y sin energías. Si venían a asesinarlo tras haber sobrevivido a la guerra ya no le importaba, ese momento era tan pacífico y tan perfecto que incluso le apetecía morir para coronarlo.

El abrazo se prolongó, sin señales de que la persona que lo brindaba fuera un peligro. Pronto el otro cuerpo se acomodó junto a él y ambos descansaron en el piso de la sala, entrelazando sus manos y sus respiraciones a un tiempo. Una paz absoluta invadió el cuerpo y mente de Harry y lo llevó al sueño más profundo y relajante que había tenido en muchos años.

Cuando abrió los ojos no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado y por un momento pensó que seguía soñando.

\- Está bien, Harry, estoy aquí – dijo una suave voz y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Harry cerró los ojos una vez más, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápidamente como lo hubiera deseado.

La sala de Grimmauld Place estaba sumida en la penumbra. Todavía le quedaban fuerzas a la noche más larga.

Harry decidió moverse un poco y encontró que una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con otra que no era suya. Se ruborizó ligeramente, avergonzado por su actitud. Sin embargo, se sentía tan bien que optó por no deshacerse del agarre.

\- Puedes dormir de nuevo, la noche es larga… - susurró la voz y esta vez Harry estuvo seguro de la presencia que lo acompañaba.

\- Remus… - susurró, con la voz enronquecida.

\- Shh, Harry, estoy aquí, estás seguro. Duerme un poco, ¿sí? - Harry asintió y cerró los ojos.

No supo si había dormido mucho cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Seguía oscuro, las llamas morían en la chimenea, y la respiración de Remus era acompasada. Probablemente también se había quedado dormido. Después de todo, Remus también debía estar agotado.

Quiso moverse y hablarle a Remus, pero al pensarlo mejor le pareció mala idea. Dejaría que Remus descansara cuanto quisiera. Entre sueños, el hombre lobo se acomodó mejor contra su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Harry sintió mucho calor, a pesar del clima invernal.

La última vez que despertó esa noche Grimmauld Place estaba, si eso era posible, absolutamente negro. La chimenea parecía llevar rato apagada. No podía ver ni un centímetro más allá de sus ojos. Lo que sí podía era sentir a Remus, aunque no podía verlo por más que se acercara.

\- ¿Harry?

\- Aquí – susurró –. Está muy oscuro.

\- El momento más oscuro de la noche es el que está próximo al amanecer… - musitó el hombre lobo.

\- Remus…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

No respondió, se abrazo a él con fuerza y acercó su rostro a lo que creía era el pecho de Remus . Se quedó ahí, paralizado por el bienestar que sentía. Remus volvió a acariciarle el cabello y esta vez aprovechó para dejarle un ligero beso en la sien.

Harry se acomodó lentamente hasta sentir que estaba frente a frente con Remus. Cerró los ojos. Era de más provecho tenerlos cerrados, así podía imaginar lo que pasaba en la infranqueable oscuridad. Abrazó a Remus por el cuello y trató de besarle la mejilla. Con tan mala puntería que casi le pica el ojo en el acto, pero el otro no pareció quejarse. Intentó de nuevo, esta vez su beso fue a pasar en la nariz. Intentó de nuevo, y esta vez besó la comisura de los labios de Remus.

\- Harry… - suspiró Remus e hizo un amago de apartarse. Uno tan ligero que Harry ni lo tomó en cuenta.

Din desanimarse, lo tomó por el rostro y siguió besándolo, con los ojos apretados. Esta vez el beso fue de lleno en los labios, lentamente, silenciosamente. Remus lo sostuvo por la cintura y con cuidado le dio vuelta hasta dejarlo de espaldas sobre el piso y él se puso a su lado.

\- Harry… - repitió, como si intentara controlarse.

A pesar de la oscuridad ambos estuvieron conscientes de que Harry negaba efusivamente con la cabeza y lo abrazaba por el cuello nuevamente. El beso que se había interrumpido continuó y esta vez se volvió un poco más ruidoso y fue aumentando en intensidad hasta que se convirtió en un gemido de Harry.

\- Remus… - lleno de pasión.

\- Harry… - Remus estaba temblando. Se debatía entre la racionalidad y la pasión, y al aprecer la pasión iba ganando. Por una vez, estaba bien dejar de controlarse.

  
Aún con manos temblorosas fue haciendo la ropa de Harry a un lado y besó cada parte de él. También había cerrado los ojos y actuaba intentando atinar a hacer lo que deseaba. Harry alzó las manos mientras tanto e intentó encontrar la cinturilla de los pantalones de Remus, pero se topó más bien con la entrepierna y la evidente erección que luchaba por liberarse. Agitado, Harry bajó los pantalones de un tirón y acarició el miembro con devoción.

Ante el jadeo de Remus Harry lo jaló por la cintura y lo apretó contra sí al borde de la desesperación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Remus apretara entre sus dedos la alfombra, arquéandose de placer. Harry, en cambio, aferraba su espalda mientras lo recibía en firmes embestidas que le iban quitando la voz de a poco.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, nublados de placer, ya podía distinguir claramente la figura de Remus, que lo miraba con dilatados ojos dorados. Y cuando ambos gritaron en la cúspide del placer, la mañana había llegado y el mundo empezaba a clarear. La noche más larga había terminado.

  


  
Volver al índice   


  


  



End file.
